Wie Bernstein
by Keeline
Summary: Es gibt nichts neues mehr auf der Welt. Alles war irgendwann schon mal da. Und so trafen sich auch Lupin und Snape schon einmal. Vor wirklich sehr langer Zeit.
1. Erster Kontakt

    

    

Ich glaube es wird Zeit das ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit meiner Muse führe. Sie ist scheinbar besessen von den Beiden. Aber na ja, wer kann es ihr verdenken? *g*  
Anmerkung: Wer einen Rechtschreib fehler findet kann ihn wie üblich behalten. Und bekommt von mir noch zusätzlich ein freundliches Dankeswort am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels wenn er oder sie mir verrät wo er gefunden wurde.  
Warnung: Hm... es ist geringfügigst OOC. Es ist auch nicht am gewohnten Ort. Also London oder Hogwarts mit Umgebung. Meine Beta meint ich solle schreiben es währe Elseworld aber das stimmt ja nicht ganz. Es ist ja keine Realitätsalternative, es ist nur eine andere Zeit.  
Und eventuell, aber nur vielleicht, gibt's es sogar ein wenig Slash. Weiß ich aber noch nicht... Was die beiden angeht traue ich mich das nicht so recht. Nicht das ich noch nie Slash geschrieben hätte, auch zwischen den zweien, aber On stellen? Naja...

  


DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK!   

**An meine Beta: M. Sie hat das hier für euch erst erträglich gemacht.   
Und glaubt mir sie hatte es alles andere alles leicht. *M knuddel*  
  
** DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! DANK! 
    

         

Titel: Wie Bernstein  
Rating: Hm.. General? Es ist zwar Slash aber nichts grafisches  
Paring: Severus / Remus  
Disclaimer: Sie sind geistiges Eigentum der Dame J.K.Rowling.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wie Bernstein  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Die Fackel lag schon brennend in der Faust des Bürgermeisters, genauso wie die unzähligen in den Händen der anderen herumstehenden Leute, gleich würde das Feuer auch im Reisig auftanzen und den Scheiterhaufen entflammen. Atemlose Stille, gierig das erste Knacken im Holz ja nicht zu verpassen. Oder die Schreie. Gleich, gleich würde ...  
"Ich fordere ihn für mich." Die Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Es war keine Stimme die Widerworte gewohnt war. Die Blicke des Mobs richteten sich geschlossen und überrascht auf den Besitzer und sie gingen einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Es war der Sire.   
Auf seinem großen schwarzen Pferd, er ebenfalls vollkommen in Schwarz und gerade aufgerichtet, thronte der Landherr ein gutes Stück über ihnen und starrte zu ihnen hinab.   
Es war - so die geschlossene Meinung des Örtchens Shire - nicht einmal die Stimme des Herrn die so schrecklich war. Gewiss sie war schärfer als ein Schwert und ätzender als Schlangengift. Aber im Grunde war es der Blick seiner abgrundtief schwarzen Augen. Diese Augen hatten mehr gesehen als für die Seele eines Menschen gut war. Und vieles was sie gesehen hatten hatte der Träger gewiss selbst mit Freuden vollbracht.   
Man fürchtete den Herrn. (Und wusste, daß man gut daran tat)  
Und so zögerte man auch nicht zur Seite zu weichen und den schweren stampfenden Schritten des Pferdes Platz zu machen. Kein Gemurmel kam auf, kein Widerwille, daß er die Kreatur mitnahm. Was der Herr tun würde, würde alles übertreffen zu dem die Dorfbewohner selbst in der Lage gewesen wären, was ihnen in ihren erschreckendsten Alpträumen einfallen würde.   
Inzwischen waren Reiter und Tier am Holzhaufen angelangt und er lehnte sich seitlich herunter. Obgleich der Lehnsherr schlank und groß wie ein Recke war schien es ihm keine Müde zu machen das bewusstlose Etwas am zerrissenen Hemd zu packen und es vor sich über den Rücken des Pferdes zu hieven. Die langen blondbraunen Haare verdeckten das Gesicht des geschundenen Mannes und dieser Vorhang verbarg auch die Wunde aus der nun langsam Blut auf den Stiefel des Herrn tropfte.   
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder ihnen weitere Beachtung zu schenken, sie waren so unbedeutend wie Herbstblätter unter den Hufen seines Rosses geworden, ritt der schwarze Ritter davon, hoch zu seinem Herrensitz. Der noch herrschende Morgendunst verschluckte erst die Silhouette und dann auch das Geräusch der trabenden Hufe.   
Fort wie Gespenster.  
  
  
Auf dem großen Platz vor dem Haus waren schon die ersten Diener zu sehen, ein Stallbursche kam angelaufen um sich des Pferdes anzunehmen doch der Sire machte eine Geste und der Knabe blieb auf aufmerksamer Distanz. Nach ein paar weiteren trabenden Schritten war ein Dach über ihnen und Wärme und der Geruch nach Stroh und Pferden schlug ihm entgegen. Der Reiter schwang ein Bein über den Sattel und rutschte ohne Hilfe von Umbrars Rücken, ohne vollständige 30 Kilo schwere Rüstung war ihm das ein leichtes.   
Immer noch alleine packte er sein Fundstück an den zusammengebundenen Handgelenken und zog ihn zu sich herab. Als der junge Mann, vom eigenen Gewicht getragen, fallend mit ihm zusammen stieß, entkam ihm ein leises schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Die Dorfbewohner waren gewiss nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen. Halb ziehend halb tragend schleifte der Schwarzhaarige seine Last zu einer der leeren Boxen, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel mit Genugtuung das sich eifrige Hände schon gewissenhaft um sein Ross kümmerten.   
Im Innern des abgetrennten Bereichs legte er ihn ins neue und saubere Stroh ab und prüfte ihn auf schwere Verletzungen oder Brüche. Sie hatten seine Schulter ausgekugelt und einige Verfärbungen am Unterbauch zeugten von Tritten. Da waren noch Striemen von Ruten auf seinem Rücken, sie mussten ihn auch getrieben haben. Aber immerhin weder Brüche noch Stichwunden.   
Nachdem das geklärt war besah sich der Herr den Mann, nun allerdings ohne medizinischen Hintergrund. Vermutlich so alt wie er selbst, gleichwohl die Haare Strähnenweise schon ergraut, mit müdem traurigem Gesicht. Abgekämpft. Und sehr dünn.   
Wo der Sire aus Glaskaraffen eingeschenkt bekommen hatte und gut von Tellern hatte essen können, stets ein Dach über dem Kopf und die Sicherheit dieses auch noch morgen zu haben, hatte sein Gast wohl die unfreundlichere Seite des Lebens erfahren. Ohne Heim und von der Hand in den Mund, so vermutete er anhand der Kleidung und des Aussehens sowie der Ausgemergeltheit des Körpers.   
Es war ein freundliches Gesicht und die schmalen Schultern sowie der feine Körperbau ließ ihn harmlos erscheinen. Elegante langgliedrige Hände, weiche helle Wimpern. Wenn dies wirklich, wie der Mob behauptete, ein Fellwechsler war dann hatten sich diese seit seiner Jugend stark verändert.   
Ein hübscher Junge.  
  
  
Hände strichen über seinen Körper - über seine Brust, seine Arme und seinen Rücken. Soweit er das in seiner Benommenheit sagen konnte, lag er auf der Seite und wurde massiert und geknetet. Was sollte das? Und wer? Ein Gefühl der Angst verkantete sich in seinem Magen, das konnten sie doch nicht machen!   
Und so schwach wie er jetzt war, würde er sich nicht einmal gegen ihre Berührungen wehren können.   
Ein gequältes Wimmern kam über seine Lippen und er drehte sein Gesicht schutzsuchend in die Laken. ~Bitte nicht!~   
Dann bemerkte er endlich einen Geruch der den Knoten wenigstens teilweise löste. Starke Kräuter die in einem guten Schuss Alkohol aufgelöst worden waren. "Du lebst also noch. Schön. Du hast lange geschlafen." Bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen auf Schwarze. Sie wirkten kühl und distanziert doch die fürsorgliche Art mit der er ihm seine Blessuren mit Salbe einrieb ließ ihn auch den warmen verborgenen Funken erkennen. Er würde ihm nichts antun.  
Der Mann war groß und vornehm gekleidet. Sehr guter und gewiss teurer Stoff hüllte ihn in elegantes Schwarz. Ein Edler, vermutlich adlig. Was hatte einer von denen mit einem von seiner Art zu schaffen? Für gewöhnlich würden sie ihn wohl von ihren Hunden vom Hof jagen lassen oder auf der Straße vom Pferd aus nach ihm treten.   
Dennoch kümmerte sich Dieser hier um ihn. "Herr, ich..." Ihm fehlten die Worte, was sollte er sagen? Eine ausdrucksstarke Augenbraue wurde gehoben. Eine Nun?-Geste. "Danke Herr." Schweigendes Nicken, während er ihm nun saubere Verbände umwickelte. Der Verwundete schluckte trocken und sah blicklos zur Decke. Ein Steingut Becher an den Lippen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken ins Hier zurück und dankbar trank er von dem kühlen Wasser. Die Hand die seinen Nacken gestützt hatte verschwand zeitgleich mit dem Becher und die Schwäche ließ ihn erschöpft zurücksinken. "Noch einmal meinen Dank." Ein kleines unscheinbares Lächeln zuckte um die Lippen des Sire, dann stand er von der Bettkante auf und wies mit der Hand noch auf einen Krug. "Ich komme Morgen früh wieder her, dann habe ich ein paar Fragen." "Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich werde hier sein." Der Humor der Bemerkung war ihm durchaus nicht entgangen, ein letztes anerkennendes Nicken. Dann wurde die Tür von außen verriegelt und die Dämmerung der untergehenden Sonne spielte im bunten Mosaik der oberen Fensterscheibe. Er musste einen ganzen Tag verschlafen haben.   
Wie war er hier her gekommen? Und weshalb kümmerte sich der Hohe selbst um ihn, warum wurde überhaupt für ihn gesorgt? Die letzte Erinnerung war doch der Mob, der sein Blut sehen und ihn auf dem Scheiterhaufen haben wollte.   
Die Erschöpfung zog ihn endgültig zurück in die Dunkelheit. Morgen. Morgen würde er Fragen stellen und beantworten.  


  
  


* * *


	2. Zwei Wege

    

    

Zum Feedback *freu* (Entschuldigt bitte das es so lang gedauert hat)  
  
@ S: Soso, nur Schlechtes, hm? Nun... *g* Ich kenne gewisse Leute die Pläne für die Ministeriumskeller haben. Wenn Lupin nicht wieder in nächster absehbaren Zeit unbeschadet auftaucht werden diese besagten Leute mal eine Exkursion machen und ihn suchen und holen gehen. *eg*   
Und ich missbrauche Remus nicht! *empört!* Ich verwende ihn. (Grins)  
  
@ Lorelei: Ich weiß das da Slash potential drin ist. Und das ich in letzter Zeit so viele Yaoi Mangas wie "Fake" gelesen habe hat mir auch nicht unbedingt gut getan. *manisch grinse*   
  
@ Leu de Nox: Ist allerdings lange her. Ein paar Jahrhunderte mindestens. Genauer gesagt: Finsterstes Mittelalter.   
  
@ lawrence: Ich werd´s versuchen.  
  
@ Yamica: Ich habe die Geschichte nicht vergessen, ich bin nur uunglaublich abtippfaul. Und da ein Gutteil im Block stand und darum bettelte abgeschrieben zu werden und ich mich erst dazu zwingen mußte... hatte es etwas gedauert. Aber *TADAA!!* Hier ist die Vorsetzung. *G*   
Und danke für das nette FB. J   
  
@ gnufi: Echt? Okay, danke schön. *korrigier*   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter:  
  
  
Berstein Teil 2  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Am Vormittag weckte ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür. Er schreckte hoch, sah sich gehetzt um. Helles Licht fiel ein, er hatte wertvolle Stunden vergeudet. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er schon viele Meilen weit weg, fort von diesem Ort, der sein Geheimnis wusste und ihn mit Freuden meucheln würde. Fort aus diesem Haus und von dem Herren des Gebiets. Solange er auf seinem Grund war gehörte er ihm und sollte er die Kunde aus dem Dorf um seine Natur bekommen, wäre sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Doch dann würden sie nicht klopfen.   
"Herein?" Der große schlanke Mann, der Sire, trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder geräuschlos hinter sich. "Hallo." Lupin nickte mit gesenktem Kopf, er sah ihn nicht an. "Guten Morgen, Herr."   
Der dunkel Angezogene setzte sich auf einen Stuhl seitlich vom Bett und breitete ein Bündel Stoff aus. Darin hatte er einige Gegenstände verstaut gehabt. Er ließ sich nicht von seiner Tätigkeit ablenken während er sprach. "Es gibt in diesem Haus ein paar einfache Regeln. Sie sind nicht sehr alt und ehrwürdig aber sie haben ihren Nutzen gezeigt.   
Erste Regel: Ich erwarte, daß man mich ansieht wenn man mit mir spricht. Egal ob Haushofmeister, Kämmerer oder Stallknecht. Diese Erwartung schließt auch dich mit ein.  
Zweitens: Sprich mich nicht mit Herr an. Du bist weder in meinem Lehen noch mir anders verpflichtet. Sire ist in Anwesenheit anderer in Ordnung, ich habe diesen Titel schließlich rechtmäßig inne. Aber unter uns nenne mich bitte vorzugsweise einfach Claudius oder Snape.   
Drittens: Ich erwarte Ehrlichkeit und Diskretion. Was auch immer dir in den kommenden Tagen unter diesem Dach zu Ohren kommt, geht Niemand etwas von außerhalb an.  
Zu guter letzt: Meinen Namen kennst du ja nun. Und deiner?"   
"Remus Lupin."   
"Gut. Und jetzt zieh bitte dein Hemd aus, ich will mir deinen Rücken ansehen."  
In seinem Beutel waren diverse Flakons, Verbandszeug und ein türkiser, Taubenei großer, Stein gewesen. Während sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen kümmerte sich der Gutsherr noch einmal um die Verletzungen seines Gastes. Einige der Wunden hatten zu nässen begonnen. Sie waren nicht tief, aber es war viel Oberflächenhaut aufgeplatzt und die Wundflüssigkeit versuchte nun Infektionen zu verhindern.   
Nach einer Zeit die Remus nicht einschätzen konnte klopfte ihm Claudius auf die Schulter und richtete sich gerade auf.   
"Morgen müssen wir den Verband wechseln, die Wirkung der Salbe hält nicht ewig und eine Entzündung kannst du dir im Moment auch nicht leisten. Aber fürs Erste genug davon. Du mußt erst mal was essen. Du bist dünn wie ein Windspiel. Frühstück oder Mittagessen?" Remus blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht, er war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so freundlich behandelt worden. Dann prüfte er die Befindlichkeit seines Magens. "Frühstück?" Ein Nicken zeigte ihm, daß er verstanden worden war.   
"Ich lasse in der Küche Bescheid sagen. Man wird dir etwas bringen."  
"Danke." Lupin suchte den Blick seines Gastgebers. "Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"   
"Sicher."   
"Warum kümmert Ihr Euch um mich? Wie kam ich überhaupt hier her? Und was erwartet Ihr als Gegenleistung?"   
"Gleich drei Fragen auf einmal? Nun denn. Der Reihe nach. Ich werde auf meinem Grund keine Hexenjagden zulassen. Das ist genau so dumm wie sinnlos. Das umfasst auch Aktivitäten wie Beschuldigte in Flüssen ertränken oder ähnliches um nachzusehen ob der oder die mit anderen Mächten im Bunde steht." Seine Stimme war zynisch geworden. Daß so viele ganz normale Menschen so grausam und dumm sein konnten.   
"Glaubt Ihr denn gar nicht daran? Daß es mehr gibt?"   
"Doch. An Magie und Geschöpfe mit eigenem Zauber schon. Aber nicht, daß diese Wesen eine solche xenophobische Verfolgung verdienen. Sie sind genauso Geschöpfe Gottes wie alles andere auch." Allmählich fand Remus Gefallen an der Diskussion.   
"Alle? Was ist mit den so gerne erwähnten Dämonen?"   
"Tja. Als Junge erklärte man mir, daß Dämonen Geschöpfe der Hölle wären. Nun, das mag ja sein, ich kann nichts Gegenteiliges beweisen, ebenso wenig, wie die bloße Existenz solcher Geschöpfe. Dennoch stellt sich mir die Frage was Feuer einer Kreatur für Schaden anbringen soll das sein Leben in Feuer, Asche und Schwefel verbringt."   
Remus betrachtete die Argumentation von allen Seiten. "Ihr geht sehr rational an diese Überlegung heran."   
"Es ist traurig genug, wenn es schon auffällt wenn Jemand Mal über etwas nachdenkt und nicht gleich mit Fackel und Mistgabel ausrückt. Es sind schlechte Zeiten." Er kehrte zur Frage zurück. "Ich schuldete es dir als unbescholtenem Reisenden, dir wenigstens nach diesem Zwischenfall eine Chance zur Erholung zu geben. Die Dorfbewohner sind in meinem Lehen und ich damit für ihr Tun verantwortlich.  
Man berichtete mir, daß die Dorfbewohner einen Fellwechsler gefangen hätten und nun töten wollten. Ich ritt hin um nachzusehen was sie dieses Mal trieben. Veni, Vidi und nahm dich einfach mit. Das bringt uns zu Frage drei. Eine Gegenleistung erwarte ich nicht. Es ist ein Gebot der Menschlichkeit zu helfen."   
"Einfach so?"   
"Einfach so. Du kannst und solltest besser auch bleiben, bis es dir besser geht. Ich schätze mal so 4 bis 5 Tage und du hast dich vollständig erholt. Ein paar anständige Mahlzeiten werden ihr übriges tun. Du bist nicht dünn sondern richtig mager."   
Remus rief sich den Vorabend ins Gedächtnis zurück. Da hatte es auch schon geheißen, daß er ein paar Tage bleiben sollte.   
In ihm wuchs ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Snape hatte sein Leben gerettet und ihn unter seinem Dach untergebracht.   
Er stand tief in seiner Schuld.  
  
Drei Tage später.  
  
Lupin war wieder vollständig gesund. Die Wunden hatten sich dank der Pflege durch Snape gut geschlossen und er hatte wieder Kräfte gesammelt. Heute würde er gehen, auch wenn er es bedauerte. Doch eine vertretbare Alternative gab es nicht. Umso länger er blieb, umso größer war die Gefahr, daß Snape doch noch hinter sein Geheimnis kam. Das wäre Lupins sicherer Tod. Also mußte er fortgehen. Er verbrachte schon sein ganzes Leben auf der Flucht. Konnte nirgendwo länger als einen knappen Monat bleiben.   
Es war noch eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen als sich Lupin aufraffe und an Snapes Arbeitszimmertür klopfte.   
"Herein."   
Remus schob die Tür gerade weit genug auf, um hindurch huschen zu können, und schloss sie geräuschlos wieder hinter sich. "Claudius?"   
Der Angesprochene nickte und wies ihm dann den gepolsterten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Hast du Zeit?"   
"Ich nehme sie mir einfach. Was möchtest du?"   
"Ich... Will auf Wiedersehen sagen. Ich bin nun wieder ganz gesund und dir auch sehr dankbar . Du hast mein Leben gerettet und mich danach auch noch wieder aufgepäppelt. Mir Essen gegeben und Obdach gewährt. Ich stehe sehr tief in deiner Schuld und werde sie wohl niemals ganz abtragen können. Dennoch kann ich nicht bleiben. Ich muß weiter. Wenn es mir möglich ist und das Schicksal es mir gestattet, werde ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zurückkehren und versuchen Euch zurück zu zahlen, was Ihr für mich tatet."   
Snape hatte seine Feder beiseite und die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt. Nun sah er ihn über das so geschaffene Dreieck hinweg prüfend an. "Wovor bist du auf der Flucht?"   
Remus zuckte zusammen, sah zu Boden. "Fragt mich bitte nicht. Ich will Euch nicht anlügen müssen."   
"Hast du das Gesetz gebrochen?"   
"Nein. Es ist zwar richtig, daß mich auch die Obrigkeit verfolgt aber nicht für mein Tun, sondern für das was ich bin." Er wollte es nicht weiter erklären müssen. Er wollte nur gehen. Ohne Angst, daß er ihm Verfolger nachschickte oder ihn hier und jetzt angriff.   
"Ich glaube du schuldest mir eine ehrliche Antwort, Remus. Wenn auch sonst nichts, so doch wenigstens das."   
Lupin spürte wie Verzweiflung ein immer dichteres Netz um ihn wob. "Wenn Ihr es wirklich verlangt werde ich mich beugen. Ihr gabt mir mein Leben - schenktet mir noch drei zusätzliche Tage - Ihr dürft es auch wieder nehmen. " Sein Herz war der ewigen Flucht müde. Vielleicht würde es jetzt endlich enden. "Die Dorfbewohner irrten sich nicht als sie mich auf den Scheiterhaufen zerrten. Ich bin wirklich kein Mensch." Zu den nächsten Worten mußte er sich überwinden, auch wenn sie wahr waren. "Ich bin ein Werwolf."   
Weder sein Gesichtsausdruck noch seine Haltung änderten sich. "Sollte mich das jetzt schocken?"   
Remus sah ihn fassungslos an. Hatte Snape ihn richtig verstanden? "Aber ich, du,.. Ich meine..." Ohne es zu merken duzte er den Sire nun. Wäre er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen hätte er sich das nicht rausgenommen.   
"Hör auf zu stottern. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Wenn du ein Vampir oder so was wärst könnte ich deine Reaktion ja verstehen. Aber so bist du gerade Mal höchstens drei Nächte im Monat lang ein Wolf. Wenn du dich in der Zeit sicher einschließt sehe ich kein Problem."   
Das war ein wirklich grausamer Witz auf Lupins Kosten. Auf der ganzen Inselgruppe Großbritanniens war die Hexenverfolgung in vollem Gange. Es genügte schon das falsche Haustier, die falsche Haarfarbe oder zänkische Nachbarn zu haben. Man fand sich schneller einem Inquisitor gegenüber als man kucken konnte. "Ich weiß, daß ich ein Monster bin. Verhöhn mich nicht auch noch." Seine Stimme war vor Verzweiflung ganz leise und flach.   
Snape stand auf und trat zu ihm. Der noch immer sitzende Remus mußte zu ihm aufsehen. Snape strich ihm das leicht gewellte blondbraune Haar aus dem empfindsamen Gesicht.   
"Glaub mir Remus, ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen. Ich scherze in solchen Dingen nicht. Alles was ich tue geschieht im Ernst und überlegt." Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn federleicht auf den Mund.   
Remus Augen wurden zwar in Überraschung groß, doch wehrte er sich nicht oder versuchte zurück zu weichen. Dafür wäre auch kaum die Zeit gewesen. Es ging viel zu schnell. Snape sah ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich auf den überraschten Lupin hinab, dann ging er hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Er zog im Stehen ein Pergament heran und schrieb ein paar Zeilen mit geübter, schneller Feder. Dann drückte er sein Wappen mit Siegelwachs aufs Papier und rollte es zusammen.  
Er kehrte zu Remus zurück und hielt ihm beide Hände hin.   
Die eine hielt die Rolle, die andere war leer, doch dafür in einer Haltung als wolle er etwas nehmen können.   
"Du hast jetzt die Wahl. Du kannst die Rolle annehmen und unbeschadet mein Land verlassen. Sie garantiert dir sicheres Geleit auf meinem Boden. Oder du bleibst bei mir. Du ... du müsstest nie mehr fliehen und hättest ein Zuhause."   
Remus schluckte. "Und was erwartest du dafür?"   
"Nichts, daß du nicht von dir aus geben würdest." Remus starrte die Hände an. Sie standen für zwei mögliche Leben.   
Das Tier in ihm heulte auf, wollte fort und drängte ihn das Pergament anzunehmen. Es als gute Erinnerung im Gedächtnis zu behalten und sich davon zu machen. Doch der Mensch streckte die Hand aus und legte sie in die Wartende Snapes. Dieser erfasste sie sanft.  
Nein. Dem Wolf mochte es nichts ausmachen, doch Lupins Seele war die eines Menschen und als solcher wollte er nicht mehr. Wollte nicht mehr weglaufen und immer mit einem halboffenen Auge schlafen müßen, in Angst. Er konnte nicht mehr immer nur fliehen. Leben nur um der bloßen Existenz willen war zu wenig. Sein Blick ging nach oben, und traf sich mit der ersten Person, die nicht zurückschreckte als sie von "dem Anderen" in ihm erfuhr. "Werde ich diese Entscheidung irgendwann bereuen?"   
Snape lächelte freundlich zu ihm hinab. "Die Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben. Nur die Zeit kann diese Frage beantworten."   
"Dann werde ich es darauf ankommen lassen." Es war ein Wagnis, aber die Aussicht auf ein lebenswürdiges Leben war es wert.  
Seine freie linke Hand streckte sich zögerlich in Richtung Claudius aus und legte sie auf seine Brust. Erst wollte er auf die Zehenspitzen gehen - Snape war einen guten Handspannen größer als er - doch dann zog er ihn am Revers zu sich hinab und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
  
Und der Rest ist Geschichte. :-)  
  
  
Fin  


  
  



End file.
